Raj
by Narizza
Summary: Alternatywne zakończenie trzeciej części. Newt przeżył i budzi się w siedzibie DRESZCZu. Dowiaduje się, że wirus Pożogi przestał się u niego rozwijać. Zostaje wysłany do Raju, gdzie spotyka swoich przyjaciół i innych Odpornych.


-Proszę, Tommy. Proszę.  
Z sercem osuwającym się w czarną otchłań Thomas pociągnął za spust.  
Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył Newt był błysk srebrno-czerwonego światła żukolca. Potem utonął w ciemności.

Gdy odzyskał świadomość, bał się otworzyć oczy. Co może go czekać po… drugiej stronie? Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę z pulsującego bólu głowy. Czy to, że czuł, znaczyło, że żył? Otworzył powoli oczy przyzwyczajając się do ostrego światła. Leżał na czymś w rodzaju szpitalnego łóżka w niewielkim, pustym pomieszczeniu. Usiadł i rozejrzał się po sali. Dostrzegł kamerę w rogu pod sufitem.  
–Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem?- spytał cicho. Zwrócił się w stronę kamery - Halo! Czy ktoś…  
Nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl. Czuł się zadziwiająco normalnie. Nie ogarniała go ta obezwładniająca fala gniewu i poczucia utraty kontroli nad sobą.

Nie zdążył sobie tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć zanim nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Do środka weszła kobieta w szarym kostiumie. Newt miał do niej tysiąc pytań, ale jego wzrok spoczął na naszywce na marynarce kobiety. Naszywce z napisem „DRESZCZ". Ten widok nim wstrząsnął. Myślał, że ma już za sobą te wszystkie okropieństwa: Próby, Zmienne.  
–Co to, purwa, ma znaczyć?!- jego głos przepełniała złość, strach, a jednocześnie jakby rezygnacja.  
–Spokojnie, Newt- odezwała się kobieta- Rozumiem twoje wzburzenie, ale musisz mnie najpierw wysłuchać. Potem przyjdzie czas na pytania. Proszę, możesz usiąść.  
Newt jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.  
–No dobrze, jak wolisz. W każdym razie, zacznę od początku. Nasz zespół obserwował… hmm… sytuację, jaka zaszła między tobą a Thomasem. Odnaleźliśmy cię potem i zabraliśmy tutaj, do naszego laboratorium. Jak się teraz domyślasz, nie byłeś martwy, jedynie nieprzytomny. Thomas musiał poruszyć ręką podczas oddawania strzału i tylko odłamek pocisku dostał się do twojego mózgu. Rana nie zagrażała jednak w dużym stopniu twojemu życiu. Nie ukrywam, ze nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie umieścić cię po wyleczeniu. Planowaliśmy zawieźć cię do któregoś z mniej przepełnionych ośrodków dla chorych na Pożogę. Jednak podczas standardowych badań… nie wykryliśmy u ciebie aktywności wirusa.  
Newt pomyślał, że musiał się przesłyszeć. To nie możliwe, nie ma leku na Pożogę… Kobieta widocznie zauważyła niedowierzanie w oczach chłopaka, bo powtórzyła:  
-Tak, Newt, nastąpiło zatrzymanie rozwoju wirusa. Nam też wydawało się to absolutnie nieprawdopodobne. Ale badania powtarzaliśmy wielokrotnie, twoje zachowanie także wskazuje na uleczenie. Przypuszczamy, że stało się to za sprawą odłamka kuli w twoim mózgu. Widocznie zablokował on część odpowiedzialną za rozwój choroby. Rozumiesz oczywiście, że to… to przełomowe odkrycie, które może umożliwić wynalezienie „leku" na Pożogę. Może uczynić wszystkich Odpornymi- kobieta mówiła oficjalnym tonem, ale Newt czuł w jej głosie silne emocje.  
-Nie dojdzie do tego od razu. Potrzebujemy jeszcze trochę czasu na badania. Ale twoja obecność nie będzie nam już do nich potrzebna. Będziemy obserwować cię jeszcze przez kilka dni. Potem będziesz mógł dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół.

Newt otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej. Nie wiedział, czy może wierzyć w choćby jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez członkinię DRESZCZu. Bał się mieć znowu nadzieję, którą już tyle stracił.  
–Gdzie oni są?- zapytał ukrywając wzruszenie w swoim głosie- Czy wszyscy…  
-Tak, twoi przyjaciele żyją. Wysłałam ich razem z grupą Odpornych w bezpieczne miejsce. Niedługo ich spotkasz. –Dlaczego miałbym w to wierzyć?  
-Odkryliśmy już prawie sposób na powstrzymanie epidemii. Nie mamy powodu kontynuować Prób. Chciałabym też… hmm… w jakimś stopniu wynagrodzić wam to, przez co przeszliście. DRESZCZ naprawdę jest dobry, Newt. Chłopak z niewiadomego sobie powodu czuł, że zaczyna ufać kobiecie. Kobiecie… kim właściwie ona była? -Jak się pani nazywa?  
-Ava Paige. Kanclerz DRESZCZu. Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
-Czy Minho i Tommy… czy oni wiedzą, że ja żyję?  
-Nie. Sam będziesz miał okazję im o tym powiedzieć- przez jej twarz przemknął cień uśmiechu- Za cztery dni. Kanclerz Paige wyszła zostawiając Newta nadal w pewnym szoku.

Następne dni dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Zdążył przemyśleć wiele spraw i uporządkować je sobie w głowie. Odwiedzano go tylko trzy razy dziennie przynosząc posiłki. Mimo to wiedział, że cały czas jest obserwowany.

Czwartego dnia do sali wszedł jeden ze strażników.  
–Wstań. Koniec obserwacji. Mam cię zaprowadzić do Płaskiego Przenosu.  
Newt poderwał się i ruszył za strażnikiem na korytarz. Jego przewodnik zamknął za nimi drzwi i bez słowa podążyli dalej. Newt nie rozglądał się, a nawet gdyby to robił, nie zobaczyłby niczego nadzwyczajnego. Chłopak nie znał tej części siedziby DRESZCZu. Korytarz był wyłożony białymi kafelkami, a wszystkie drzwi do innych pomieszczeń były zamknięte. Newt skupił swoją uwagę na strażniku. Był ubrany podobnie do tych, którzy pilnowali jego i jego przyjaciół przed planowanym cofnięciem Zatarcia, jednak nie trzymał broni. To wydawało się dobrym znakiem.

Strażnik otworzył ostatnie drzwi na końcu korytarza. Weszli do pokoju, którego część oddzielona była czymś w rodzaju parawanu. –Płaski Przenos za chwilę zostanie włączony. Kanclerz Paige prosiła, żebym przekazał, że chociaż jesteśmy już blisko celu… to w razie niepowodzenia będziecie ostatnią nadzieją.  
Newt tylko skinął głową. Mężczyzna wskazał mu parawan.  
–Płaski Przenos jest za tym.  
Obaj podeszli do tafli szarości. Newt poczuł bijący od niej chłód i szybciej zabiło mu serce. Tuż przed przejściem przez Plaski Przenos zatrzymał się.  
–Czy to już naprawdę koniec?- zwrócił się do strażnika.  
–Naprawdę. To znaczy: tak, próby zostały zakończone.  
Newt wziął głęboki oddech i postąpił krok naprzód.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył były jakieś spalone ruiny. „Purwa, w co ja się wpako…"- przerwał myśl, gdy uniósł wzrok. Dalej ciągnęła się zieleń. Pola, las i ocean. Chłopak poczuł się nadspodziewanie lekki- jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion ogromy ciężar. Jego serce wypełniła nadzieja, jakiej nie spodziewał się nigdy poczuć. Gdy w oddali dostrzegł ludzkie sylwetki, miał ochotę skakać i płakać z radości. Zamiast tego ruszył w dół wzgórza. „Żeby tylko ten pikolony raj nie okazał się złudzeniem"- myślał. Dwie postacie zbliżały się już do skraju lasu, więc Newt ruszył biegiem, nie chcąc by znikły mu z oczu. Para zobaczyła go lub usłyszała, gdy był kilka kroków za nimi. Odwrócili się, a Newt przystanął. Byli to mężczyzna i kobieta w średnim wieku. Oboje trzymali spore zawiniątka. Wydawali się tylko trochę zaskoczeni widokiem chłopaka.  
–Co tu robisz? Nie przypominam sobie ciebie z grupy rybackiej- odezwał się mężczyzna.  
–Ja tylko… szukam moich przyjaciół. Thomas, Minho… Znacie któregoś z nich?  
Ludzie spojrzeli na niego dziwnie.  
–Wszyscy są teraz przy Ognisku. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni na obiad.  
-A gdzie jest to ognisko?  
Teraz oboje patrzyli na Newta, jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu.  
-Skąd ty się urwałeś? Dobra, wytłumaczysz to reszcie. Teraz chodź z nami.  
Para ruszyła szepcząc coś między sobą.

Ten las nie był tak ponury jak ten w Strefie. Wydawał się wręcz przytulny. Przede wszystkim było tu dużo jaśniej. Jednak zanim cokolwiek zobaczył, Newt usłyszał gwar rozmów i poczuł zapach dymu. Po chwili wyszli na dużą polanę. Po jej prawej stronie znajdowało się ogromne palenisko. Po lewej kilkanaście skleconych dość niewprawnie chatek. I mnóstwo ludzi. Musiała ich być przynajmniej setka. Większość z nich jadła, odpoczywała albo rozmawiała. Scena wyglądała tak sielsko i spokojnie, że Newt nie miał ochoty odrywać od niej oczu. Z zadumy wyrwał go lekko zirytowany głos poznanego mężczyzny:  
-Słyszysz? Zaczekaj tu. My… pójdziemy po kogoś. Tylko, proszę, nie ruszaj się stąd.  
Chłopak skinął głową na zgodę. Wydawało mu się, że zdążyło mu już mignąć kilka znajomych sylwetek. Zaraz… Czyżby przy ognisku siedział Patelniak? Newt ruszył żeby to sprawdzić, gdy nagle jego uwagę przykuły dwie inne postacie, wychodzące właśnie z jednej z chatek. Ich nie mógł nie rozpoznać. Minho i Tommy. Do tej pory nie potrafił w pełni uwierzyć, że znów ich spotka. Ale to bez wątpienia byli jego przyjaciele.

Minho śmiał się z czegoś, pryskając sokiem z jedzonego jednocześnie owocu. Thomas też się uśmiechał, ale patrzył w jakiś odległy punkt. „Nic się nie zmienili"- pomyślał Newt. Pobiegł w ich kierunku.  
-Hej, sztamaki! Tommy, Minho!  
Zobaczył, że drgnęli na dźwięk jego głosu i natychmiast zwrócili się w jego stronę. Spojrzeli i… stanęli jak wryci. Owoc z ręki Minho potoczył się po ziemi. Na twarzach chłopców odmalowywał się kompletny szok. Po prostu stali i gapili się na przyjaciela, którego do tej chwili uważali za martwego.  
-Widzę, że się cholernie cieszycie z mojego widoku, smrodasy- zaśmiał się Newt, maskując drżenie głosu.

Minho otrząsnął się pierwszy i wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi. Ruszył w stronę przyjaciela.  
-O purwa, stary, o purwa! Nie wierzę! Skąd się tu wziąłeś?!  
-To długa historia. Zaraz wam opowiem.  
Thomas nadal stał osłupiały.  
-Tommy?  
-Newt… jak… jak to możliwe?!  
-Wszystko wam wyjaśnię- uśmiechnął się chłopak –Tylko…- rozejrzał się –gdzie tu możemy pogadać?  
-Na klifie. Chodź- Thomas ruszył przodem.

Kilka minut później wszyscy trzej siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie na skraju oceanu. Newt nie wiedział od czego zacząć.  
-Wyglądasz beznadziejnie- przerwał ciszę Minho.  
-Dzięki- zaśmiał się Newt. Nadal był blady, z podkrążonymi oczami, włosy odrastały mu nierówno.  
-No więc, ten… żyję- rozpoczął.  
-Łoo, no co ty. A już myślałem, że widzę duchy- Minho widocznie nie stracił nic ze swojej ironii.  
-Zacznij od początku- powiedział cicho Thomas –jak to się stało, że… no wiesz.  
-Ogay, ogay. No więc, Tommy, byłbyś fujowym snajperem- zażartował Newt. –Ta kula nie trafiła do mózgu. To znaczy tylko jej odłamek…  
Z każdym słowem Minho coraz bardziej wytrzeszczał oczy. W końcu nie wytrzymał:  
-O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!  
Newt spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Potem zwrócił się do Thomasa:  
-Nie powiedziałeś mu?  
-Nie. Nie mogłem, po prostu nie mogłem. Sądziłem przecież, że zabiłem przyjaciela. Na miejscu Minho… chyba nie chciałbym o tym wiedzieć.  
-Purwa, możecie mi po prostu powiedzieć o co chodzi?!  
-Poprosiłem Tommiego, żeby mnie zabił- Newt postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę. -To było wtedy, kiedy zacząłem czuć, że Pożoga przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. Napisałem wtedy list. Nie chciałem stać się jednym z tych wariatów, dać się pozbawić resztek człowieczeństwa. Po ucieczce z enklawy błąkałem się z grupą innych Poparzeńców. Wtedy spotkałem Tommiego. Właśnie, co ty tam robiłeś?  
-Jechaliśmy do siedziby Prawej Ręki, ale to inna historia. Na razie ty dokończ- powiedział szybko Thomas.  
-Wtedy śmierć była moim jedynym i największym pragnieniem. Czułem, że niedługo przekroczę Granicę. Zmusiłem Tommiego, żeby strzelił mi w głowę- Newt zbladł i wyglądał jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś, czego nie chciał pamiętać.  
-Powiedziałem wtedy tyle fujowych rzeczy…- ukrył twarz w dłoniach- Przepraszam, Tommy, przepraszam. Wiesz, że to wszystko nieprawda. Nie panowałem nad sobą. Strasznie mi przykro. Thomas skinął głową. Oczywiście przez cały czas starał się nie wierzyć w tamte gorzkie i okrutne słowa przyjaciela, ale dopiero po jego zapewnieniu poczuł, że spadł mu kamień z serca.  
-Nie musisz przepraszać. Wiem, że nie byłeś wtedy sobą.  
Na twarzy Newta odmalowała się ulga. Obaj przenieśli teraz wzrok na Minho. Nie byli pewni reakcji Minho na tak szokujące wiadomości. Trudno było wyczytać coś z jego miny. Po chwili odezwał się:  
-Postaram się zrozumieć, ogay? Teraz się przymknę, a ty mów dalej, stary.

Newt opowiedział o przebudzeniu i spotkaniu z kanclerz Paige. Gdy mówił o swoim ostatnim dniu w siedzibie DRESZCZU, zobaczył biegnącą w ich stronę dziewczynę.  
-Hej, chłopaki!- zawołała Brenda.-Szukałam was. Czemu nie je…- przerwała w momencie, gdy dostrzegła Newta.  
-Newt!- podbiegła do chłopaka i uściskała go. –Rany, skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
-Dobra, tobie też zaraz opowiem- uśmiechnął się.  
Dziewczyna przysiadła obok Thomasa.  
-Chwila, a reszta chłopaków wie? Patelniak i inni?  
-Jeszcze nie- odparł Thomas.  
-To ja najpierw po nich polecę- Brenda ruszyła w stronę lasu.  
Wtedy Newta uderzyła pewna myśl.  
-Tommy- zaczął łagodnie –Gdzie jest Theresa?  
Thomas zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę. Po chwili odezwał się:  
-Uratowała mnie, ale sama…- ostatnie słowo nie chciało mu przejść przez gardło.  
-Bardzo mi przykro- Newt nie wiedział, co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć w tej sytuacji. Więc po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu.

Przerwały je radosne okrzyki byłych Streferów biegnących w górę. Zostało ich zaledwie kilku. Dopędzili na klif i z niedowierzaniem w oczach zaczęli wypytywać Newta, skąd się wziął. Między nimi przepchnął się zasapany Patelniak.  
-Hej, zawrzeć twarzostan, sztamaki!- zwrócił się do Streferów. Teraz spojrzał na trójkę przyjaciół.  
-Przyniosłem wam coś do żarcia, bo nie było was na obie…- przerwał mu wybuch śmiechu.  
„Stary dobry Patelniak"- pomyślał Newt.  
-No co?- kucharz podał im garnki ze smakowicie pachnącą zawartością.

Później dołączył do nich Jorge i wszyscy usiedli wsłuchując się w historię Newta. Gdy skończył mówić, Minho przybliżył mu pokrótce to, co działo się ostatnio z nimi. Zobowiązał się też do przekazania nowiny o leku pozostałym Odpornym.

Późnym wieczorem wracali do obozowiska w lesie. Minho i Thomas zaprowadzili Newta pod jeden z domków.  
-Mamy małą chatkę, ale dla ciebie zawsze znajdziemy miejsce- zaśmiał się Minho i klepnął Newta w plecy.-Pójdę do Wyplataczy, żeby kopsnęli jakiś hamak.  
Wtedy Minho i Thomas uświadomili sobie, że odzyskali swojego przyjaciela już na stałe. Thomasa opuściło poczucie winy, które nie dawało mu spokoju od kiedy tylko nacisnął spust. A Newt… Newt wreszcie znalazł miejsce, w którym naprawdę CHCIAŁ żyć.


End file.
